Talento
by DespairPrincess
Summary: Aún después de dos años del incidente de los legendarios en Hoenn, Marge sigue sintiéndose culpable por las acciones del Team Magma, y, deseosa de remendar sus acciones, encuentra una forma de ayudar a los demás a su manera. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "Dexholders del Profesor Oak"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todo su universo no son de mi propiedad y nunca lo serán.

 **Notas:**

-Este fanfic participa en el reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

-Dedicada a los administradores del foro: Mili, Jime, Alex y, en fase de prueba pero no menos importante, Oscar, por el gran trabajo que hacen. ¡Sigan así!

* * *

 **Compensación**

—Ya extrañaba las playas de Hoenn.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Marge al ver la hora, casi las 6:30 PM, mientras salía del puerto de ciudad Calagua y se encaminaba al centro pokémon. El paisaje de la costera ciudad era hermoso, pero a la vez diferente a como lo recordaba, incluso el interior del centro pokémon lucía más moderno —meditó esta mientras entraba al centro en cuestión—, pero no le parecía nada raro, después de todo los años no pasaban en vano.

Si, hace exactamente dos años Marge dejó Hoenn para viajar por otras regiones. En esos días el incidente con los legendarios estaba muy fresco en su memoria, y necesitaba dejar atrás la región a la que, indirectamente, tanto daño causó. Viajó por Sinnoh y Teselia, buscando olvidarlo todo, viendo la belleza de los pokémon que no existían en Hoenn en los súper concursos y los musicales. Aún así, detrás de ese tipo de exhibiciones para los pokémon había una triste realidad que no la dejó disfrutar por mucho tiempo, lo que la irritaba.

Los coordinadores con más experiencia destacaban en los concursos, pues estaban más que acostumbrados a exhibir a sus pokémon, pero muchos de ellos eran egoístas y frívolos con aquellos que "no estén a su nivel". Aún le hervía la sangre al recordar un día durante su viaje en Sinnoh, cuando un coordinador primerizo se acercó a pedirles un consejo a los que serían sus rivales y estos lo trataron como a basura. El pobre chico perdió todos sus deseos de participar y simplemente se retiró de allí.

Desde ese día había comenzado a desarrollar una idea, un pequeño plan para que los coordinadores reaccionasen en cuanto a esa actitud, y qué mejor lugar para ponerlo en macha que su región, Hoenn. Tenía casi todo planeado y listo para comenzar su proyecto, solo faltaba mover un poco sus influencias, conseguir un par de cosas, y podría ponerlo en marcha.

—Muy bien, manos a la obra—susurró ella, sentándose y tomando su PokéNav. Después de un par de minutos hablando, finalizó la llamada, pues ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Salió del centro dejando sus pokéball en manos de la enfermera, aprovecharía el tiempo para ir a ver el edificio que, según lo que le contaron en la llamada, estaba en venta en la ciudad.

El mencionado edificio estaba ubicado a unos metros del salón de concursos, relativamente cerca del centro pokémon. Era un gran edificio blanco que poseía seis pisos, siendo estos: la recepción, dos pisos con un campo de batalla cada uno, un piso con un auditorio, un piso entero de biblioteca y una sala de primeros auxilios en la parte superior. Estaba vacío pero en perfecto estado, era exactamente lo que necesitaba, además de el módico precio que pedían por él. No perdió más el tiempo y se puso en contacto con el dueño del lugar, que accedió casi de inmediato a cerrar el trato con ella, quedando de juntarse en el centro comercial al día siguiente.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al emprender el camino para buscar sus pokéball, mientras repasaba mentalmente su proyecto. Comenzaría por abrir un pequeño centro de entrenamiento gratuito para los concursos pokémon, ella misma se encargaría de ayudar a los entrenadores que así lo quisieran, después de todo tenía experiencia en los concursos. Como era alguien sensata sabía que no bastaría con eso, por lo que conseguiría bastantes libros sobre el tema y los pondría a disposición del público, y por si no bastaba también pediría ayuda a los mejores coordinadores que conocía, como la líder de gimnasio Fantina, de Sinnoh; no debía cegarse y pensar que ella lo sabía todo, cuando pudo apreciar de primera mano el talento que poseían otros coordinadores.

Dejando un punto en claro, ella no tenía pensado entrenar a los pokémon de los demás, eso no sería beneficioso ni para el entrenador ni para el pokémon. Ella solo los apoyaría, los aconsejaría y les daría las herramientas para salir adelante como un equipo. Ella daría demostraciones ocasionales con sus pokémon y, probablemente, planearía exhibiciones en el auditorio del edificio con aquellos coordinadores que deseasen participar. Allí comenzaría su verdadero plan, de a poco mostrando a los demás coordinadores que ser novato no era malo, que todos lo fueron alguna vez y que en vez de rehuirlos, deberían apoyarlos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de la enfermera Joy, quien le extendía alegremente sus pokéball. Recién allí notó donde estaba, por lo que supuso que se había movido por instinto hasta llegar a ese lugar, mientras estaba sumida en su pequeño proyecto. Recibió las pokéball de manos de la enfermera, mientras le solicitaba una habitación para pasar la noche, que le fue otorgada con gusto. Entró a ella dispuesta a descansar hasta no poder más, ya en la mañana todo comenzaría su curso, solo le quedaba dormir como se debe.

—Solo espero poder ayudarlos —dijo Marge entre bostezos, recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas—. Quiero compensar mi error...

Y con estas palabras, cayó en brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memorias**

El canto de las aves entraba fuerte y claro por su ventana, solo interrumpido por el constante sonido de su despertador. Marge se desperezó tranquilamente, apagando el aparato, y se levantó de su cama para ir a su fundación.

La fundación que comenzó como un pequeño proyecto para su satisfacción personal creció de manera abrumadora en muy poco tiempo. Los líderes de Hoenn que disfrutaban de los concursos la ayudaron durante un tiempo a prepararse para su proyecto, y al ver que en verdad estaba haciéndolo bien, comenzaron a recomendarla a cuantos coordinadores lo necesitasen, los que a su vez se encargaron de esparcir el dato a más coordinadores. Marge recordaba aún su sorpresa al verlos llegar, venidos de todo Hoenn, para entrenar en su pequeño y algo viejo edificio, debiendo agregar prontamente varios pisos a la edificación. Desde ese momento su "proyecto" había sido bautizado bajo el nombre de "Fundación Talento".

La nostalgia la embargó al cepillar sus purpuras cabellos mientras miraba la fotografía del edificio que poseía en Sinnoh. No había pasado más de un año luego de la remodelación que hizo en Hoenn cuando la mismísima campeona de la región nevada la visitó, sugiriéndole ampliar sus horizontes y establecer su fundación también allá. Durante un tiempo dudó en hacerlo, no estaba segura de poder dirigir las actividades de ambas sedes a la vez, cuando una oportunidad surgió frente a ella: Fantina y Plubio, quienes habían oído los rumores sobre su fundación, se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Mientras ella se encontrase en Sinnoh, Plubio dirigiría la sede de Hoenn, y en caso de que estuviese en Hoenn, Fantina se encargaría de Sinnoh.

La idea fue magnífica y todo resultó como lo esperado, la Fundación Talento comenzó a expandirse paulatinamente desde ese entonces; se establecieron sedes en Kanto, Johto y Teselia, a cargo de Erika, Blanca y Camila, respectivamente, y estaban planeando un traslado a regiones como Kalos o Alola en un futuro próximo.

Lo que más gustaba a los entrenadores era que los servicios eran gratuitos y de calidad, Marge nunca cobraba nada por la ayuda que ella brindaba y eso los sorprendía gratamente. Marge tenía bastantes ahorros y un trabajo que le daba grandes ingresos, por lo que nunca fue un problema el mantener la fundación con su propio dinero, pero algunos entrenadores, al enterarse de aquello, la animaron a abrir una cuenta bancaria para la fundación. Desde ese entonces gran parte de quienes solicitaban sus servicios, satisfechos con la atención que recibían, donaban algo de dinero a la cuenta como una especie de agradecimiento por la ayuda. Obviamente ella no lo consideraba necesario ni obligatorio, pero las decisiones que ellos tomasen escapaban de su control.

Todos sus logros pasaron como en una película por frente a sus ojos mientras salía de su departamento: recordó cuando inauguró cada una de las sedes de la fundación; cuando los mismos entrenadores a los que ayudaba le deseaban feliz cumpleaños aún sin que ella se hubiese acordado de la fecha Todos esos recuerdos e incluso algunos más eran importantes para ella, pero quedaban muy atrás al recordar su mayor logro: después de años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro, su fundación fue finalmente reconocida como una ONG por la inclusión y el desarrollo pokémon. El sentimiento que la inundó en el momento en que recibió esa noticia fue indescriptible, único.

Cuando Marge llegó al edificio, sonrió nostálgica. Apreció durante unos momentos la gran edificación blanca que la vio triunfar, dirigió su mirada al salón de concursos que estaba al lado y se detuvo a admirar el paisaje de ciudad Calagua. Recordó perfectamente el día en que volvió de su viaje, dispuesta a enmendar sus errores y perdonarse a sí misma, y una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla; diez años exactos habían pasado desde ese día, ya no era la misma joven fría que fue parte del Team Magma ni la joven que se sentía culpable por todo, ahora era una mujer nueva con los pies sobre la tierra y las cosas claras.

Y mientras entraba al edificio, dispuesta a seguir adelante, sintió como algo en ella terminó de cambiar: por fin ya no sentía el peso de su corazón, ese que la atormentaba en el pasado.

Por fin se sentía en paz con su conciencia.


End file.
